Serveur Phoenix
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. Il était un des 20 serveurs activés lors de la sortie de FFXI au Japon. Numéro d'ID: 04 Date d'Activation: 16 Mai 2002 Histoire dans les séries FF Phoenix has always been a fiery bird of resurrection in the Final Fantasy series. It has appeared in Final Fantasy V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, XI. It was always an unusual summon, having 2 functions: healing and damaging. Its primary function would involve bringing dead party members back to life with some amount of HP (actual quantity varied from game to game). Its secondary function would involve dealing Fire-element damage to the enemies (usually at a damage level weaker than Ifrit). Phoenix has always been depicted as a bird with spectacular plumage on their wings and crest, though with slight modifications over time. Its wings and tail were usually a red (FFVI) or reddish-orange (FFVII,VIII) or red & yellow (FFIX). In most depictions, it had a multi-plumed tail (FFVII,VIII,IX), only having a singular red tail once (FFVI). Its body has been the least consistant across depictions, being red & orange (FFVIII), red & yellow (FFIX), purple (FFVII), or gray & purple (FFVI). Sometimes it had brilliant, prismatic under-plumage (FFVII,VIII,IX). The least common depiction was as a flame in the shape of a bird with long, narrow wings (FFV). It has appeared as a non-obtainable Summon in FFXI. Its appearance in FFXI is unknown, as it has been dead or in a non-corporeal spirit form whenever it was seen. Phoenix never had to be fought in combat to join the party. It was always found somewhere towards the latter half of a game. In Final Fantasy VIII, Phoenix was a demi-GF, a Summon who appeared independent from the summon command and appeared based on a probability and certain conditons being met (listed below). * In FFV, Phoenix was created from a dying Hiryuu (flying dragon), the beloved pet of Lenna and the royal family of Tycoon. The Hiryuu flew to meet Lenna and co. at the Phoenix Tower (originally from World Two, accessible only in World Three, the reunified world), where it plunged from the sky, caught on fire and transformed into the Phoenix, joining the party as a summon. It is classified as Level 5 Summon Magic. * In FFVI, it was a piece of Magicite (remains of an Esper) found in Phoenix Cave, a volcanic cavern only made accessible when the world was reconfigured. Locke was searching for it in an effort to revive his deceased love, Rachel. It worked, but only for a few minutes. * In FFVII, it was a red materia found with the giant Condor hatchling atop the Fort Condor Mako Reactor after the giant Condor died in order that it may hatch (one life ends while the next begins anew) after the defense of the Huge (Blue) Materia from Shinra forces lead by Commander Grand Horn (though if it was not picked up there, it could be excavated from the Bone Village). * In FFVIII, Phoenix could be summoned initially by using an item, the Phoenix Pinion (first obtained after collecting 5 stones from around the Shumi Village). Thereafter, there is a random chance Phoenix will appear in battle when there is one or more fallen characters (using the item would still summon it on demand). * In FFIX, Phoenix was found inside the Phoenix Pinion item and could be learned by equipping it on Eiko. The item was common and could be purchased in most towns and cities. * In FFXI, Phoenix is a Terrestrial Avatar, the Fiery Bird of Resurrection. She first appeared in the Chains of Promathia storyline, where she played a major role in assisting the heroes of the story. She was slain at some point in the past (which event is not stated by the story). A remnant of her spirit existed in Tenzen's Great Katana, a Samurai from the Far East. She also eventually allied with Selh'teus. While an ally, she has not been entirely benevolent. The Far Eastern nation repowered Phoenix's spirit by slaughtering hundreds of thousands of people (its rebirth requires a significant amount of bloodshed). Moves: [not condensed like the moves of other Summons to avoid confusion between HP recovered and whether it dealt damage or not] "Fire of Resurrection"- revives all fallen allies with max HP & max MP (FF5) and deals Fire-element damage to all enemies (FF5) "Rebirth" (FF6)- revives all fallen allies with a 1/4 max HP. It deals no damage to enemies (FF6) "Phoenix Flame" (FF7)- revives all fallen allies with max HP and deals Fire-element damage to all enemies (FF7) "Rebirth Flame" (FF8)- revives all fallen allies with 1/8 max HP and deals Fire-element damage to all enemies (FF8) "Rebirth Flame" version (FF9)- revives all fallen allies with (30+ Their Spirit Stat)% max HP and deals Fire-element damage to all enemies for the full animation sequence shorter animation sequence revives with a lower & max HP and deals less damage (FF9) "Rebirth Flame" version (FF9)- revives all fallen allies with (30+ Their Spirit Stat)% max HP. It deals no damage to enemies (FF9) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers no Level Up Bonus Teaches Life, Life 2, Life 3, Cure 3, Fire 3 Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +2, Magic Defense +2, HP Max -10%, MP Max +10% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 28,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 70,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 120,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 180,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * In FF7, gives Fire-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia. * In FF8, Phoenix requires the item Phoenix Pinion to summon at first, thereafter, there is a random chance of it appearing in battle if one or more characters are slain. The actual odds for it appearing are unknown, but are believed to be passed on the party's collective Luck stats and the number of Phoenix Pinions in the inventory. If this is true, then Phoenix Pinions are the closest thing to a Compatibility Item for Phoenix. * In FF9, the Phoenix Pinion taught no traits or abilities to any other characters besides Phoenix. * In FF9, Phoenix had a chance of appearing independently in battle when all party members are slain (even if Eiko isn't in the party). This automatic version appeared at a frequency of (# Phoenix Pinions/256) and revives the fallen party members with (30 + their Spirit Stat)% max HP. This version deals no Fire-element damage and costs 0MP. Historique The Phoenix is a bird that appears in several mythologies, most notably Egyptian, Greek, Medieval, and Chinese mythology. It originated with Egyptian mythology as a beautiful bird with red and gold plumage. At the end of its life (a span of 500 years, 1461 years, or 12,594 years, depending on the source), it would make a nest from cinnamon twigs, set the nest on fire and reduce itself to ashes. A young Phoenix would arise from those ashes. Thus, the Phoenix was considered immortal, not to mention a symbol of the cycle of death and rebirth. It is said that fledgling Phoenix would create an egg out of myrrh containing the old Phoenix's ashes in it and then fly it to Heliopolis, Egypt to drop off. A Phoenix was considered invincible, able to regenerate whenever wounded. To the Egyptians, this bird was called Bennu and resembled a heron (or less commonly, a stork). When it became imported into Greek mythology, it resembled an eagle or a peacock. The Greeks envisioned the Phoenix as residing in Arabia and it would sing a beautiful song every morning, which Apollo would stop by to hear. It was said only one Phoenix could exist at a time. The name Phoenix derives from the Greek word "phoenix" which means "crimson" or "a purple-red color". In Chinese mythology, the Feng-Huang was an analogous concept. This was a compound name for a bird whose males were called Feng and females were called Huang. It had the face of a swallow, the beak of a cock, the forehead of a duck, the neck of a snake, the breast of a goose, the back of a turtle, the rear of a stag, and the tail of a fish. It is a penta-colored bird, being black, white, red, green, and yellow (colors of each of the 5 Chinese elements: Water, Metal, Fire, Wood, Earth). Its body is said to symbolize the 6 components of the heavens (eyes= Sun, back= Moon, head= Sky, wings = the Wind, feet= the Earth, tail= the Planets). The Feng-Huang is considered a symbol of virtue and grace, as well as the harmonious union of Yin and Yang. It is also worth noting it often appeared with the Long (Chinese Dragon), a combination which symbolized blissful relations between a husband and wife, with the Long representing Yang and the Feng-Huang Yin (correct, a different symbolism than listed earlier). It would only appear in times of peace and prosperity (thus, whenever it was not around or would depart, that meant trouble was on the horizon). The Feng-Huang was also called "the August Rooster", though the West calls it "the Chinese Phoenix". The Feng-Huang did not originate with the Western Phoenix and has appeared in some form for about 7000 years there. The Feng-Huang was imported to Japan under the name Ho-Oh (or Ho-Oo). catégorie:Serveurs